el arma perfecta bnha x dc x marvel
by armandocj.1300
Summary: boku no hero academia,dc,marvel,no me pertenece le pertenece asu respectivo creador. CUENTA UNA HISTORIA ALGO CURIOSA SI QUIEREN DESCUBRIR LO QUE SUCEDERA QUE ESPERAN A LEER.
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a8e22e177f8d7b52d24b5d8c775a27c"doctor:el muñeco de prueba esta listo para recibir los sueros H Y G/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09a124e9274bd3f55bfe4c95141ab44f"enfermera:si señor,el muñeco de prueba esta listo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32ffd40bc0986a06687a878594f49c03"doctor:bien un niño de 8 años eh?un muñeco de prueba interesante haber si su cuerpo soporta o terminara donde los demas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f02a3a102e05681a3eff0c7a3c1cf5f1"al decir eso mira una ventana que dirije a una maquina que destroza coches pero en esa maquina se ven cuerpos y huesos adentro y alrededor y el doctor forma una sonrisa desquisiada /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="945bf08b399a9fa242cbd790cc768cc4"enfermera:doctor?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="187a7699439414aa877e209a2e3643c1"doctor:vamos si sale con exito conseguimos crear al heroe que derrotara o matara a endeavor y all might /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69c70e3cad4078debbf5b674cd715d1c"enfermera:y si falla como los demas?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="824122ef5da5a4cbcfc01dec1ad7fd04"doctor:lo desechamos y iniciamos desde cero siempre lo hacemos asi no?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e054bf6dc3e5d273b1c74ae4009fb11c"enfermera:tiene razon/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69317ab47fde76f88e8a3884a054b5f5"el duo entra a una habitacion donde se ven un montos de cosas grotescas el piso lleno de sangre seca y nueva,partes pequeñas y grandes de organos tirados por todas partes y en una mesa se ven dos frascos uno de color verde con toques grises y rojos en el otro se ve un liquido que parece que esta en llamas y si te acercas a verlo mas de cerca verias un esqueleto en pose de meditacion/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e046d21f8ae30a9a54b37e8f7e3658a3"doctor:iniciemos quitaremos dos estremidades enteras y dos a la mitad y dos horas despues si se controla le sacaremos el corazon,el estomago y los pulmones/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbd64e3f86cac954755e2f7c735773c5"enfermera:entiendo,se que siempre pregunto esto pero por que siempre va a tanto para la creacion de un heroe /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acb5858a8e1432296264f5c35186a344"doctor:si el usuario no puede sobrevivir a algo asi no es merecedor de ser un heroe con tales habilidades por que una de las habilidades de ambos sueros es la regeneracion,en los otros muñecos prueba en ves de regenerar mataba sus celulas a una velocidad impresionante y de todos los fallos sacamos para un nuevo suero e intentar crear un verdadero superheroe/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d6245cd4e137be5ecf12d5c1f42d533"enfermera:entiendo,voy por la motosierra y el vote para las extremidades y organos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4811d207599f48481fa575d9a0a320ae"doctos:esta bien,espero que esta ves funcione quiero hacer un superheroe con habilidades que superen a todas las demas y por que estos sueros son cada vez mas dificil de hacer y solo se podrian hacer tres despues de este si resulta fallido,un monsturo que se alimenta de la ira que tiene un poder casi ilimitado y un espiritu enviado de dios que representa la furia del mismo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7ca5d8d4fbc3140407019769bffc171"la enfermera llega con la motosierra y el vote/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2845f729a4c4c590e32be780267382a1"enfermera:empecemos /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="613c9713870c8535310534d69f4eba2b"el duo empieza a cortar lentamente un brazo y una pierna desde su base /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="989c1edaa02d0e241a8f2d1ee1df9fa3"doctor:pequeño pero mucha sangre como los demas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8e8ea4e9084e8be1a6d3ee9f65dcaf9"lo dice despues de manchar la mesa y sus ropas de sangre/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1372c6c9377aab2625e668ae4c2e3db"enfermera:seguimos?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ff7948200ced70a8d49edc184021347"doctor:si/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0578fa1f3cdb9e5fa22574e1c7adb045"luego empiezan a cortar la mitad de un brazo y una pierna,despues de unas dos horas el muñeco de indias seguia con vida/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17f2a22d51a9c6ae5a49c3ab571a98b0"doctor:ahora a sacar los organos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a1d253ff3ea1d2a8bfb7c6faf468f37"abren el pecho del sujeto y empiezan a sacar los organos con sumo cuidado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02859fa4e00eeea40dc6f706e558a464"enfermera:le podemos el suero o esperamos unos minutos?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aeb0fa9ad7aaf789380f0e7f29e518b9"doctor:de una vez/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba1b38bdd1ebf65f09fc2d96fd463282"meto el suero de los dos frascos en una jeringa grande y inyecta el mismo en el cuello/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6878205aa96285352c580c3ec3c235c"doctor:esperemos unos minutos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="760c93cd758b23df43fbe2eb0406446f"despues de una hora no sucede nada/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ee14ceac1f57730aaf16f1a0ee6fd19"enfermera:otro fallido/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f22a205348800b2ee29cc64644cbbab"doctor:llevemoslo al estractor y despues la trituradora /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36dec8618104c29ea6bee1cca6107231"el doctor se acerca a tomar el cuerpo al estar cerca de tomarlo de cabeza este se vuelve una calavera y las extremidades regresan pero como todo el cuerpo se vuelve un esqueleto que se prende en llamas verdes,aparece una ropa de motociclista de cuero y esta se prende de un fuego gris y las cuencas de los ojos de un fuego rojo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afe3c73681c51d914d5720852d487016"doctor:funciono fue un excito /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="170a2828b0aba883e4b5c15a5f01bb60"espiritu:es hora que paguen por sus pecados/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65d1dfab07bf0dc437dbb680db7dcd15"al decir eso se para de la mesa donde estaba y mira fijamente al duo que empieza a temblar,este saca unas cadenas en cada mano que lanza a los cuerpos del duo que al ser tocados por las cademas se empiezan a calsinar y a hundir en la piel del duo y estos empiezan a gritar de hagonia y dolor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62413c73915d466da5c186dc9b1410c8"espiritu:mirenme a los ojos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="940fc63c067fe09f2b20ec9420649d41"el duo que parecia que eran forzados a levantar la cabeza y abrir los ojos al ver los ojos de el espiritu empezaron a gritar y se empezaron en prender en fuego asta que el fuego se apago solo quedaron las cenizas /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13023460fe0c2002bb389fc67ae9e887"espiritu:saldre de este lugar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c81bfd5e80b9f4c4f1b830ca1071aea"sale del extraño lugar donde estaba al lugar donde estaban los cuerpos este levanta la mano hacia los cuerpo y lo que quedan de ellos y dice/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc4c6cd649e63c698927d376dbada778"espiritu:son inocentes/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3274c0f771cf2a0e3bb69489f166f45c"se siente una briza helada pero con un sentimiento de agradecimiento /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="481b8a93ca904a6d44254fb1054438f7"espiritu:este lugar no merece existir /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2025e4e0d64c1ada0d3f93c76144788"este levanta la mano y una llama verde aparece enfrente de la palma/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c065f39b3dc6c703583b6777f51007e3"espiritu:arde en el infierno/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a656787284a12e433fb6459c6311290d"lanza la llama y todo el lugar se prende en fuego,se empiezan a escuchar sirenas de bomberos y policia,este da un salta hacia una zona mas profunda del bosque,cuando las bomberos y policias llegaron el edificio ya no habia quedado nada /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90458ac6f138b14c2bef7a1d3dc5ac51"policia:que raro el fuego solo esta por esta zona y no se extiende/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="510fcfb81201f85660682dd32440fee0"bombero:aun asi hay que apagarlo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9ec0fd8e07de7ff9d57e7bc842a2467"estan todo el rato apagando el fuego y llega un heroe con un traje colorido y un cabello rubio y un peinado con algo parecido como cuernos hecho de pelo(segun yo se ven como unos cuernos)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b33699a2ea3d7cb3d46d50c78030a30"policia:all migth!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd9cd767e112212c04b931ab74845acf"all migth:que paso en este lugar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="564d190052ac44a61567fc4ab8d7799e"bombero:un incendio aparecio en esta zona y el fuego consumio algo asi como una estructura pero solo lo que encontramos fueron puras cenizas nada mas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b3695b64d4ebf9a7108f38cb4472615"all might:entiendo(en susurros)que clase de monstruo habria hecho todo esto y mas (ve al suelo al lado de su pie izquierdo una llama verde)fuego verde?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d51b1764951d5e4e2e0240b1a132bc41"en las lejanias el espiritu cae cerca de una cueva este entra en ella y las llamas desaparecen mostrando a un niño de piel morena,cabello negro y ojos cafes,la ropa que seguia en llamas y se empieza a apagar la ropa de cuero de color gris queda como nueva/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83f58f227d927de3cf38c26b383bcc97"niño:que acaba de pasar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe60226f6cfffd00f66f675883e14cb9"ve sus manos y ve un fuego verde en ellas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="176b08416b4b843d48412aed48cf124c"niño:amigos su descanso por fin llego y yo buscare mi destino espero que desde el mas haya me cuiden de no hacer mis idioteces/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b288569eaf79f60664a126ce43a4de21"este se acuesta en el suelo y empieza a llover fuerte mente,mientras tante dentro de la mente del niño se ven tres cabezas o cuerpos esqueleticos de diferentes colores /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="621ea2092b780f217d23be4c8767c1f1"hulks riders:un nuevo portador a llegado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6eba7fba87cc46596c726ca277c8cb7d"autor:que les parecio este prologo y los poderes que recibio fueron de ghost rider y hulk gris,rojo y verde pero mas del verde./p 


	2. Chapter 2

al dia siguiente vemos despertar el asabache,

dest(su nombre es una abreviación de destino):que sueño tuve,soñe que esta..

miro a mi alrededor

dest:no fue un sueño verdad

voz en la cabeza de dest:no fue un sueño chico

dest:quien dijo eso?

lo dice con miedo al ver que no habia nadie mas que el

voz:cierra los ojos

dest:para que?

pregunta temeroso

voz:solo hazlo

dest:bien

cierra los ojos y ve una silueta sentada en una silla viendo a la nada

vo:acercate

camino asi la figura sentada en la silla

observo y veo a una "persona"mejor dicho esqueleto vestido de motociclista con un pantalon roto y la chamarra abierta dejando ver sus huesos cubiertos por llamas grises

dest:quien eres?

voz:he tenido varios nombres pero de los mas conocidos fue ghost rider y hulk gris

dest:¿ghot rider y hulk gris?

voz:llamame G.G(ghost gris)

dest:que quieres de mi g.g

g.g:saber tu respuesta sobre una pregunta

dest:que pregunta?

g.g:que camino tomaras matar,venganza,ser el mas fuerte?

dest:por que tengo que escojer

g.g:simple a si se sabra de que lado estas creeme debes escojer un bando,pero tomate tu tiempo tienes asta las 6:30 y recuerda el camino que tomes siempre te ayudaremos?

dest:ayudaremos?hay mas

g.g:si los hay pero primero aste mas fuerte y ten

le introduce una llama en el pecho

g.g:es un poco de poder y eso que es una parte muy pequeña de poder,abro los ojos

abro los ojos de repente y veo que sigo en la cueva

dest:fue un sueño?

g.g:no lo fue mira tu pecho

veo en mi pecho una calavera en llamas de color blanco

g.g:estas neutro,aunque escojas el camino que tu quieras,las demas te perseguiran viendo el momento perfecto de tomar tu cuerpo pero si escojes la correcta ninguna te perseguira

dest:entiendo voy a pasear

g.g:solo imagina que un vehiculo aparece enfrente de ti?

dest:okey

imagino una bicicleta enfrente de mi,abro los ojos y ahi la veo

dest:funciono a pasearme un rato

empiezo a recorrer el bosque y encuentro unas vallas

dest:saben deliciosas,son las 4:30 faltan dos horas para dar mi respuesta

me encuentro con un camino de tierra que empiezo a seguir y me llevo media hora llegar al final y llego ala carretera

dest:una carretera lleva un buen tiempo que no veo una

empiezo a pedalear hacia la izquierda y a los veinte minutos me encuentro con un restaurante de sushi en una zona de descanso

dest:que mal no tengo dinero pero si ganas de ir al baño entrare solo a eso

entro al restaurante y me dirijo al baño

en la puerta del restaurante entran unos tres ladrones unno atrapa a todos los clientes de los pies con arena,otro se va a la caja registradora a sacar el dinero y el ultimo se pone a hacer guardia,me asomo por la ventana del baño y veo ladrones

dest:que es esto siento una asquerosidad en esos hombres

g.g:sus almas estan llenas de pecas tantos que esta los miras con asco,pero no tantos como lo de ese doctor y su enfermera

dest:quiero hacer algo pero

g.g:el poder que tienes no sera suficiente para derrotarlos,matarlos o darles tu juicio

dest:ya me decidi y mi camino es...JUGAR,por ahora es ese puedo cambiar verdad

g.g:si puedes por que ese camino no es ninguno de los que te dije

me transformo en un ser alto bien raro queda mucho terror

destruyo la puerta del baño y con una sonrisa que deja ver unos dientes filosos que tienen inscribciones

dest:¡QUIEN QUIERE JUGAR A LOS QUEMADOS YO QUEMO Y NO HAY CAMBIOS!


End file.
